Gibraltar of the North
by tasteofhysteria
Summary: "You were born from the stony spine of the earth, high and isolated from everyone. You came into this world as a fortress but you still don't know how to guard that damn thing." Luxembourg OC


.o1

It was like being awoken very suddenly from a dream you could not remember, dropping into existence in the same way an acorn falls from the tree.

A blonde boy stood over him, clear blue eyes staring down at him intensely. There was the sudden urge to be afraid and to perhaps cower, but the flush of embarrassment colouring the blonde boy's cheeks negated it.

"Get up," he said at last, in a quiet but authoritative voice, "There's things to be done, Lucilinburhuc."

He wasn't sure he liked this new name. And his legs were too wobbly to hold his weight yet, so he had to be carried on the blonde boy's back. He muttered the whole time and didn't answer any questions, so Lucilinburhuc wasn't even sure if he had been speaking aloud yet.

.o2

He was introduced to them in passing.

A tall man with ash-blonde hair and compelling hazel eyes, whose well-fitted clothes carried the scent of tobacco in them; behind him trailed a girl with curling tresses the colour of sunshine and a bright gaze of spring-green that pierced into the man's back with the sharpness of a sword.

The tall man did not smile down at him, though the girl standing in his shadow gave him a quick smile that seemed rather feline.

He hadn't been able to tell them his new name before they were ushered away to see the Emperor.

He was led away again, marveling at the very idea that he had _elder_ _siblings_ and then wondering why he looked nothing like them.

.o3

He had his ear pressed to the door, listening to an argument in furious Dutch and mocking, sing-song Spanish and he wondered if they even understood each other. Just as suddenly, the door was flung open angrily and struck him across the jaw. He stared up at his brother with wide eyes and his older brother stared back down at him before stalking away.

He was fairly sure he heard the word "useless", which he was beginning to hear more often.

He was very sure they had never understood each other.

.o4

His elder brother was (and always had been, as far as Luxembourg could tell) a man of few words.

But then again, Netherlands didn't need to say anything as he watched his siblings being carted off by a mad Frenchman.

He didn't need words as he glared at Luxembourg silently, communicating in that way only those who have lost much can.

_Seven months wasn't nearly long enough. You could've done better, held on longer. France didn't even breech the walls._

Luxembourg looked back at him as he clung to Belgium's hand, knowing Netherlands was both right and wrong and resenting him for it.

It wasn't as though he even tried to help.

.o5

It wasn't exactly a new name, just a longer one.

It was a name to be _proud_ of, Prussia had told him as he smacked Luxembourg on shoulder amiably.

"The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. Granted, it doesn't quite have the same quality to it that the _Order of Brothers of the German House of Saint Mary in Jerusalem_ did, but Prussia sounds much better, doesn't it?"

But doesn't this mean, Luxembourg had asked, doesn't this mean I have to do something ridiculous like marry my own brother?

Prussia had laughed then, but it was a humorless thing and not at all like his usual prideful chuckle.

"Großherzogtum Luxemburg, you were born from the stony spine of the earth, high and isolated from everyone. You came into this world as a fortress but you still don't know how to guard _that_ damn thing-" he gave Luxembourg's chest a hard poke right over his heart, "And if you think a union is going to mean that you're anything other than property to him, you're going to be sorely disappointed."

.o6

It didn't take long for Prussia to be proven right; a mere decade and a half.

His siblings had gone to the opera together (La muette de Portici, if he recalled correctly) and only his brother had returned with his fine clothing ripped and hair out of place, ranting at the air in rage. Luxembourg stood on the stairs landing and watched his brother pacing. When it had been silent for a long while, he quietly asked where Belgium had gone. Netherlands whipped around to stare at him with wild eyes, forbidding and angry. Luxembourg retreated upstairs and climbed into the wardrobe in his sister's room, barricading the door with Belgium's hatboxes and heavy winter coats, hands over his ears and eyes clenched tight as he tried not to hear Netherlands shouting downstairs and things shattering against the walls.

Not for the first time, he wished he was with Belgium.

.o7

She took him with her; not all of him, but enough to enrage their brother further. Not enough to warrant _actually_ taking him with her, because it would've been "too dangerous".

For people who claimed to have his best interests at heart, he often thought that his brother and sister cared for him very little. He wanted to protest, had opened his mouth to do it-

_"You came into this world as a fortress but you still don't know how to guard that damn thing."_

He closed his mouth and wiped his face blank of emotion, nodding along with Belgium as though what she was saying made sense (and perhaps it did, if he was honest). He didn't much look forward to staying with their brother, knowing that he would be subject to the Dutchman's capricious temper and piercing looks, but it was-

Belgium told him it was at least a little bit of stability and that was what was good for him.

It was hardly the first time she'd lied to him, but he forgave her this time as well.

.o8

"Don't look at me like that, Luxembourg."

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way, brother."

In all honesty, nothing had changed but marital status of people who would die soon by their standards, but it was enough to put the steel back in Luxembourg's spine, give him the pride to look his brother (tyrant, brother, sovereign, _brother_) in the face instead of averting his eyes like he had done for centuries upon centuries. It was enough to give him the realization that these people who were so insignificant in the grand scheme of life had just granted him something spectacular.

"You don't have to look so smug." Netherlands had murmured, for once being the one to avert his eyes.

"And you don't have to act like the world is constantly trying to wrong you. Have I ever done you harm? Am I hurting you as we speak?"

The words struck and echoed off the stone walls in the high-pitched keening of a bell. Luxembourg was still small, probably eternally small, forever doomed to crane his neck back to look up at his brother and forever resigned to being nestled beneath his sister's chin in a moment of affection.

"What do you want, Thei?" Hazel and hazel met for a brief moment before Luxembourg bit his lip and turned away, reaching for the door knob that would lead him to something spectacular.

"I want to stay as I am."


End file.
